Tartaros (Magic)
Tartaros ( Tarutarosu lit. Hell Prison) is an odd Magic, which enables its Demon Caster the capability of adapting their body by forming connections with the souls of other Demons from the Underworld, gaining access to their Curse abilities. It is the main ability of Bloodman, being seemingly exclusive to his person. Description Powers : Nekuromansā) is a Curse which involves reanimation, control of the dead and of the souls which inhabit the Underworld. Furthermore, along with the dead, Blood can bring forth the aspects of Hell, either the deadly chill or the immense hellfire. Bloodman can summon the souls of the deceased in the form of Undead which behave as if they were living beings, executing a variety of tasks. However, the Corpses raised by the Curse only stay active for a set amount of time, unless the Undead has a strong drive and will to keep living on. Said Undead, as stated before, can serve for a variety of purposes, including fighting, defending and supplementing someone. Bloodman has shown to be capable of molding and manipulating the structure of the Undead, making it where they gain weapons or even fuse to form bigger monsters. *'Kharon Odigós' ( Karon Odigosu lit. Underworld's Guide): By placing either of his hands in the ground, Bloodman transfers his curse energy to the ground, making it act as some sort of invisible portal for the Undead. After it expands a certain range akin to Bloodman's choice, Undead, in the form of skulls or full-body skeletons, are quickly summoned in a violent rush, forming piles of bones and covering the entire ground as if it was a pool. The undead surge in such a rushed manner that whoever is in the radius gets pushed up by their sheer force, their teeth having enough force to chew on humans and their bones sharp enough to cut. Aside from physically attacking, the bones also seem to produce some sort of miasma, capable of suffocating normal people to death. **'Over Skelter' ( Ōbā Sukerutā): After summoning many Undead bones to the battlefield, Bloodman can manipulate them even further. Bloodman spreads his arms wide and spins them once, action enough to command the skeletons which begin to move slowy in the direction he chose. Quickly, the Undead's speed increases as they move around in circles, similar to a powerful whirpool, slowing down the target's movements while engulfing them in a nearly inescapable grip. *'Ádi Vasíleio' ( Aji Basirīo lit. Hades' Realm): Since some souls of the Dead are supposed to stay at Hell itself, they emit a certain kind of energy when summoned from its dephts. By calling forth said energy, Blood can invoke the "Flames of Inferno" which is said to be capable of burning for entire days. Then, through touch or the undead themselves, Blood can easily set things ablaze. *'Póntou Vasíleio' ( Punto Basirīo lit. Pontus' Realm) |-| Bomb= Bomb (爆破 Bakuha) is a Curse that employs the ability to produce and manipulate explosions of all kinds from any part of their body through simple touch. Through his simple will or desire, Blood is capable of detonating the bombs he has created within a certain radius, his distance from the bomb does not compromise its effect and power. As stated, by touching whatever object he wants, Bloodman can infuse any kind of bomb within them, said object not exploding until given the command. The power and radius of said explosion can be pre-set by Bloodman himself, the demon shaping the bomb to his liking, from bombs which destroy a simple object to bombs that explode an entire building. Unlike the original wielder of this Curse, Bloodman can't maintain a seemingly infinite amount of Bombs active at the same time. Similarly, if he activates the curse's self-defense ability, he can't turn anything else into a bomb. *'Exploding Spiral' (爆螺旋 Bakurasen) *'Landmine Curse' (地雷呪法 Jirai Jūhō) *'Designed Trap' (設計罠 Sekkeiwana) |-| Tenga Goken= Tenga Goken (天下五剣 Tenga Goken lit. Heaven's Five Strongest Swords) is a powerful yet simple Curse which allows Bloodman to use his limbs as if they were bladed weapons, allowing them versatility in combat. By crossing his arms, Blood can enhance the power of his slashing techniques, as he can cut through iron easily and reach considerable distances. When swinging parts of his body against enemy sword slashes, Bloodman is capable of deflecting or nullifying them. As stated before, he doesn't need physical contact in order to slash something, seeing how his attacks can be powerful enough to produce shockwaves. *'Onimaru' (鬼丸 Onimaru lit. Demon Circle) *'Juzumaru' (数珠丸 Juzumaru lit. Rosery Circle) *'Mikazuki' (三日月 Mikazuki lit. Crescent Moon) *'Odenta' (大伝多 Ōdenta lit. Great Legend) *'Dôjigiri' (童子切 Dōjigiri lit. Child Cutter) |-| Absorption= Absorption (吸収 Kyūshū) is a Curse in which the Demon can absorb certain energy to their liking, either magical or curse power and even souls themselves. Through touch, Blood can draw anything with an inherent power source towards himself, be it either magic or curse, in order to temporarily enhance his being and possibly cure injuries. Notably, Blood can't use the powers of the souls he has absorbed, he is merely and temporarily enhanced by them and any other energy absorbed is quickly used for revigoration. *'Absorb' (吸収する Kyūshūsuru) |-| Thorn= Thorn (荊 Ibara) is a simple Curse that employs the generation and manipulatin of thorns. Tenchi Kaimei= Tenchi Kaimei (天地晦冥 Tenchi Kaimei lit. World covered in Darkness) is a Curse that enables the Caster to produce and manipulate black water from the Underworld. Through Blood's own body or the Undead he summons with Necromancer, toxic water is summoned in the form of black tides which engulf and flood a determined area around him. Such water is described as the "black water of darkness", hailing from the "Deep Sea of Hades" itself. Bloodman himself can alter the state of this miniature sea, by producing large waves and tides to attack whoever is still above the surface or even generate whirpools. Furthermore, these waters are quite poisonous due to the amount of carbon found in them, said to be capable of killing normal people within five minutes should they consume it. While not being immune against powerful flames or freezing, the fact it poisons whoever ingests it, weakens the mage down so they won't use their powers. |-| Calamity= Calamity (災害 Saigai) is a powerful Curse in which Blood employs the creation of many natural disasters. *'Cyclone' (ヒュル Hyuru) *'Impact' (どどん Dodon) *'Inferno' (ボッ Boh) *'Thunderbolt' (ゴロロン Gororon) *'Sink' (沈む Fushin) *'Downpour' (豪雨 Gōu) |-| Enhancement= Enhancement (強化 Kyōka) is a dangerous Curse that gives its caster the capability of enhancing and decreasing attributes and a myriad things. |-| Macro= Macro ( Makuro) is a Curse which gives Blood the use of absolute control over things. |-| Slippery= Slippery (滑りまくる Suberimakuru) is a simple Curse which enables Bloodman's body to slip and slide around in any surface. }} Gallery BM_Necro.png|Blood summons Undead through Necromancer. BM_Expl.png|'Bombs explosions come in a variety of shapes. BM TG.png|'Tenga Goken''' in use. BM Sea.png|'Tenchi Kaimei' floods a forest. BM_Macro.png|'Macro' used to halt someone's movements. BloodThorns.jpg|Bloodman summoning a forest of vines through Thorn. Trivia *It stands out amongst magics, because it is tied with Curses, a different-yet-similar caster ability. *'Tartarus', in ancient Greek mythology, is the deep abyss within the Underworld that is used as a dungeon of torment and suffering for the wicked and as the prison for the Titans. **As far below Hades as the earth is below the heavens, Tartaros is the place where, according to Plato in Gorgias (c. 400 BC), souls were judged after death and where the wicked received divine punishment. **Like other primal entities ,such as the Earth, Night and Time, Tartaros was also considered to be a primordial force or deity from which the Light and Cosmos were born. *'Tenga Goken' refers to the Five Strongest Swords beneath Heaven, which is a collective name for five very famous swords used during the Muromachi period of Japan. *'Thorn' references the immense mythical tree of Yggdrasil, which connects the nine worlds in Norse cosmology. *'Tenchi Kaimei' is said to represent the Sea of Hades, also known as the Sea of Monsters, from Greek Mythology, also taking elements from the legend of the Davy Jones' Locker. *'Macro' references a Macroinstruction, a statement, typically for an assembler, that invokes a macro definition to generate a sequence of instructions or other outputs in a computer. Category:Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Canon to Fanon